Smile!
by x.Sasaa
Summary: Everybody is up for surprises. And most of the times, they're good surprises ;


**Title: Smile!**

**Pairing(s): Rimahiko**

**Warning: OOC, fluffy, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: er.. yeah. I have nothing to say really. Enjoy! ~**

* * *

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko called, knocking at her bedroom door. "Are you ready?"

"Just a second," A soft reply came from behind the door that separates them.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, "We're going to miss our appointed time! You know how hard it is to get a reservation at the studio!"

"Alright, alright!" She burst through the door, surprising the unsuspecting boy. "Just because it's our anniversary doesn't mean you have to be so over-excited!" She scowled.

"Right. Well, then, shall we?"

Rima nodded, adjusting her dress. It was white, ended mid-thigh, and has a ribbon around the waist. She linked her arms through his and together made their way outside.

They're celebrating their first anniversary as boyfriend/girlfriend, and Nagihiko had made reservations for a fancy dinner ("This is ridiculous! It's too expensive for two people!" Rima had pointed out), and he even got her a new charm for her charm bracelet he got her a few months back ("Why, Nagihiko, do you always give me such expensive gifts!" She said in frustration, scolding him, although inside she's glad he gave her the charm in the shape of a ribbon._ What? It was sooo pretty!_)

And as if that wasn't enough, they're going to 'make this moment last and will forever be remembered' by going to the most expensive photo studio in town.

Rima had objected, for she doesn't like getting her pictures taken, but she couldn't say no when he practically begged her to go. ("Please, Rima-chan, for me. _Please!_" Said by Nagi, quoted by Rima).

As they neared the car, Nagi ran ahead to hold the door for her. After she entered, he quickly made his way to the other side and got in himself.

"Alright. We have to get there on time. We have 10 minutes." he mutters to himself as he turns on the engine.

* * *

They had made it, thankfully. Although Rima did look a little pale after her boyfriend's crazy driving.

"Rima-chan? Are you alright?" He asked, worried, shaking her shoulders a bit.

She blinked numerous times, adjusting her eyes to the lights surrounding them. She nodded slowly, and made her way to the middle of the studio, where the photographer had told them to stand.

"Alright. Stand there. You, boy, put your arm around her waist or shoulder or something." The photographer commanded, pointing at him, and then at Rima.

He obeyed, putting his arm around Rima's shoulders as the photographer asked him to.

"Okay. Ready? One, two, three!" _Click!_ The flash went off.

The photographer ran his hand through his hair, looking at the photo for a moment before frowning.

"Smile. You have to smile." Nagihiko smiled, but he's not quite done yet. "No, not you. You, blondie. Smile!"

Rima refused to smile. Instead, she pretended as if she hadn't heard him, although the whole studio probably did, with the man's loud voice and all.

The man sighed, and walked behind his camera again.

"Get ready! One, two, three!" _Click!_ The flash went off a second time.

Again, he frowned. "SMILE!" He hollered loudly.

As the flash went off a third time, Rima remains expressionless.

"Fine! This is the last chance for a picture!" He yelled, clearly exhausted. "Just do whatever you want."

"Please, come on, Rima-chan. Just a picture. Just one." The Fujisaki boy pleaded, squeezing his unmoving girlfriend's shoulder.

But Rima didn't budge. She didn't even look at him as he sighed and turn his head to look at the camera.

"Alright! One, two, three!" _Click!_ And everything was over.

* * *

"Rima-chan!" The long-haired boy called out, knocking at her front door.

"Yeah?" The girl in question opened the door for him, one hand holding a bowl of popcorn. Obviously she's watching a movie, as for the TV on her living room is on pause, freezing a picture of a girl sitting by a wall.

"I'm going to come over later with the picture," He explained, smiling lightly. "So I'm going to visit a little later, okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled brightly, a smile Nagi has hoped he will see in the picture.

"Great. I'll see you later," He kissed her cheek quickly and left just as fast.

In truth, Nagihiko hadn't wanted to go to take the picture. He knows that Rima will look cold as a block of ice in the middle of the park in winter in it. But his mother, being a stubborn woman she is, had forced him to go anyway.

The boy sighed, making his way to the studio to take the pictures he dreaded to see.

* * *

A sound of a knock on her door reached her ears, and she paused her movie again. Nagihiko. She smiled to unconsciously to herself.

"Nagi!" She greeted him with a hug.

"Hey." He hugged her back as he entered her house. "I've got the pictures. Want to see them?"

"Yeah!" Rima nodded eagerly, pulling his wrist as they made their way to the living room.

Nagihiko smiled lightly as he unwrapped the paper that covers their picture.

What he expected to see was himself smiling, an arm draped around an expressionless Rima. Well, he was in for a surprise.

Instead of seeing the one he had pictured inside his mind, what he saw was a perfectly beautiful picture of him and Rima, both smiling brightly and looking like they are perfectly content.

**~Owari~**


End file.
